


Weekend plans

by QueenAnnxiety



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnnxiety/pseuds/QueenAnnxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of Rin’s top secret fantasies to make out with Haru in his dorm room. But then there is Nitori ruining his romantic weekend plans. Damn Nitori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend plans

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted it on tumblr! Have fun! My English is not perfect tho ^^

It was one of Rin’s top secret fantasies to make out with Haru in his dorm room. Not that he would let Haru know about this top secret fantasy list that he had. But he definitely planned on working off this list with Haru. So while having all the privacy that comes with living alone at Haru’s place, he invited his boyfriend over to Samezuka to work on said list. He wanted Haru to stay with him all weekend. Just swimming, training, sleeping in, making out and maybe – this time – more. All the way. And because Nitori is away for the weekend it’s really going to happen. Rin can finally cross this top secret fantasy from his list.

So he thought.

When Rin tidied up his shared bedroom for Haru – and he will deny this fact in front of everyone – he found that Nitori’s suitcase was still were it used to be. He shrugged it off, though, his mind was occupied with more important stuff. Like that he had to leave now to get Haru. The gentleman Rin was he picked his boyfriend up from the train station. Haru made him change in the last two months and he liked it. Not that he would admit it. But he felt at ease now. Relaxed even. More like his carefree younger self. Everything was going to be perfect this weekend.

So he thought.

He just locked the door, turned around and crashed into no other than Nitori. Nitori’s cheeks started burning red and he muttered thousand apologies. Instead of apologizing, Rin blurted out:

»Why are you still here?« And immediately wondered if his panicked voice wasn’t too obvious. Because, well, Haruka and his relationship status hadn’t reached an open facebook level yet. But fortunately Nitori didn’t quite catch it. A sad smile appeared on his face.

»My little sister got measles and I never had them so we don’t want to risk it. Guess that means staying with senpai all weekend?« Nitori started smiling at the last part.

Damn the universe!

»Well, Haru is coming over and-«

»Haruka-senpai? So we could go swimming?«

»Yes, well, but we wanted to watch a movie…«

Damn him being all nice and all. He used to have this killer glare to shut Nitori up. Now he coulnd’t talk against his tiny sweet kohai anymore. He was just too – he didn’t even know or want to think it.

»Watch a movie? Cool! Can I watch with you?«

Nitori nearly jumped up and down with glee.

Damn Nitori.

»Well, see, Nitori, Haru and I want to _watch a movie_ «, he tried making his point by emphasizing these particular words. At this point he didn’t even care anymore what Nitori thought because Sex was in abeyance. And this was no time for joking for Rin.

»Yeah, you already said that. What do you wanna watch? When?«

Rin sighed, cursed internally and gave up. He wasn’t ready for this conversation.

So when Haru settled his stuff down, Nitori was still sitting on his bed awaiting a fun sleep over night with his friends. Haru looked a bit annoyed – but he usually did so Rin couldn’t tell if Haru was angry with him or not.

Maybe Nitori didn’t notice if they held hands and cuddled up during the movie? So he could at least have a bit of Haru for this evening. Even if it’s just a bit and he definitely wanted more. But sitting next to Haru was a start.

So he thought.

When the movie started – and really, they didn’t even plan on watching one – Nitori had managed to sit in the middle, leaving Rin to cuddle with the wrong arm.

Damn the universe!

Rin couldn’t concentrate on the movie. He just kept staring at Haru’s blue hair because that was all he could see of him. He thought about the things he wanted to do. Now he ended up watching a movie he’d seen 200 times instead of kissing Haru fiercely into the mattress. _Oh_ , what he wanted to do to Haru on his bed. It made him blush deeply next to Nitori. But daydreaming was okay, when he couldn’t have the real deal. As long as it wasn’t too vivid.

Like kissing Haru’s neck. Burying his nose in his nape. Smelling chlorine and shampoo. Kissing down his chest. Telling him sexy things. Biting him. Burying his nose in his belly button. Opening his pants. Kissing down further, and further… Hearing Haru panting, whispering his name…

Damn him and his perverted mind.

Rin shifted uncomfortably and he could swear Haru laughed at him.

When the movie finished, it was quite late and Haru already fell asleep halfway through the movie. He woke up at the end, looking adorably cute and sleepy. Not that Rin thought that.

»Where does Haruka-senpai sleep, Rin-senpai?«, Nitori wanted to know and it was a good question because the answer would have been Rin’s bed (and naked) but well there was this _tiny_ problem.

Damn Nitori.

He was in the way of all his top secret fantasies with Haru. Because sleeping in this annoyingly small bed right next to Haru and waking up with him in his arms, well that was number 2. Right after fucking him crazy in this annoyingly small bed.

»In my bed…«, Rin answered after calculating his possibilities.

Four eyes widened in shock.

»I sleep on the floor.«

Haru huffs amused and Rin shot him a deathly killer glare. He still had it in him. But Haru found it even more amusing.

Rin settled himself on his Yoga mat next to his bunk bed. Nitori fell asleep instantly. So there was time for at least a small kiss on the lips.

And he thought right.

Haru didn’t let him go, though. He made fun of Rin and this awkward evening between small soundless kisses. Innocent kisses. And when Rin tried to get on his Yoga mat, Haru didn’t let him, even if this situation was just plain sexually frustrating. But romantic none the less. Having Haru in his dorm room like a secret guest. And knowing, they can swim together first thing in the morning. It was perfect. So he fell asleep with Haru in his arms and his hand on Haru’s butt. Everything was alright.

So he thought.

They woke up to the sound of Nitori’s suprised voice.

»I knew it! You could have told me, senpai!« And then Nitori was smiling broadly and Rin nearly died.

Damn the universe.

Damn him.

Damn Nitori.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on absolut-talentfrei.tumblr.com :)


End file.
